Gazing at Sunsets and Rising at Dawn
by padawanfok
Summary: Twi Flash 4 ever! hope you enjoy! Drama with humour. Be in suspense while twilight and sunset are in the same room again! and while someone has to 'educate' the two young innocent ponies
1. Hearts and Hooves day only better!

FLASH'S POV

The gateway is closing. Where was the princess? I do hope she is okay. Oww my hoof…. NO Flash! You must protect the princesses and the mane six in the room at all costs, a little pain and you're already down? "WHOOSH!" He saw a bright shining light coming through the edges of the door. From the sound of cheers it would seem that the princess has safely returned from the alternate world. Relief swept through him. Flash barely knew Princess Twilight but every time he'd hear her name or a story of her adventures he'd just fall in love. Flash was awoken from his day dreaming by the sound of a royal voice: "What about Sunset Shimmer? Is she okay?" "Don't worry, she's in good hands" said a more majestic tone. "What are hands?" said the girls in unison. Sunset Shimmer…. The unicorn he had loved. But she was too much, just too much. Her wonderful personality was so full of passion, determination, and strength. The bitterness and ambition blinded all.

He was dismissed from the day's guard duties and went with Princess Twilight to her room. He was feeling immense pain to hear Sunset Shimmer's actions in the alternate world. "So yes, I think she has redeemed herself with the magic of friend ship and may have a chance to rid of the evil she was,". Redeemed? Flash's eyes glittered and hope started to shoot. No… He told himself. Too much hurt, she was never worth it. Find someone else to fill your heart. Just as that thought crossed his mind he bumped into a familiar purple pony. "We really gotta stop bumping into each other like this," He stuck his hoof out to help her out. He just hoped she wouldn't notice his gigantic blush. "We-ll good night Princess…." He walked away still blushing. He heard an explosion of giggles which made him blush even more.

PRINCESS CADANCE'S POV

As the princess of love, you can't help see the fact that it's clear that something was going on. One problem that she feared is that Twilight just learned and experienced friendship. How was she going to handle love? She was barely a mare. A smile went across her face. Maybe there will be another royal wedding with a Princess and a Royal Guard

TWILIGHT'S POV

*huff* *puff* She had just reached her room. She had to run away from all of her friends from pestering her about Flash. Yes that was his name. She thought back to when she bumped into Flash. That rush of feeling running down her. You'd expect to feel something hard against you because of the armour but he was so soft and gentle…. She felt her face redden as she went into bed. Still can't get those wings in there. Oh well, another rough night. "Good night Spike!". She looked at the snoring dragon in his bed. Poor Spike had to go through so much.

She woke up to the sound of hoofs. She stretched out her wings lazily and opened her eyes to find an orange stallion with blazing blue hair in armour in her room. Had he been watching her sleep? Confusing thoughts crossed her heads. On instincts she started attacking the guard. "Wow calm down I'm here to guard you not attack you!" It took her a few moments later to realize that she was not in danger and stopped. She blushed and turned away not looking into his eyes "Oh…. Sorry…." The stallion, now slightly injured walked towards Twilight. "It's alright Princess. I am your personal guard, at your service," . Twilight smiled at that thought. More time with… him.

FLASH'S POV

She just attacked me. Oww my chest but oh well, anything for her. He'd take a bullet for her. He barely knew her and yet it felt like they've known each other for years. "Flash, my wings keep popping out, how do you tuck them in?" He started explaining but easier said than done right. He was walking towards her wings popped out and made him fall onto her. They were tangled in eachother but luckily, her wings didn't pop out now that a certain stallion was against them. They decided that they both had a long day and this would work for now because it would take them even longer if they popped out to get them back in.

He woke up to see a beautiful mare beside him. He picked her up and cradelled her in his arms.. bad mistake, her wings popped up and she was waken right awake.

TWILIGHT'S POV

She woke up to be stradelled in Flash's arms. It was such a beautiful morning, why worry or ruin the moment. She and Flash stayed in that position for a good 10 minutes.

FLASH'S POV

He was to escort Twilight back to Ponyville today. They were greeted there by a Zebra he heard about in one of her stories, 5 energetic ponies and 3 adorable fillies. They all went to get lunch. "Wow that spaghetti and oats look really good but there's no way I'll finish that," Flash cleared his throat. "Well.. uhm your highness but you could uh let me help you,". He had no idea why in Equestria he had blurted that out. Before he or Twilight could say anything Pinky Pie was calling out everyone's orders to the waiter. "And Spaghetti with oats for the couple," They both blushed. They were having a good time, Twilight sharing stories and having a few laughs. How could this get any better?

ZECORA'S POV

Everyone got thirsty so they went out to get some drinks. Zecora realized that one of her potions wasn't full and realized that Twilight's and Flash's drinks had the love potion more like poison that she had concealed from Apple Bloom. She was too late and the two ponies had drank from their cups.

FLASH'S POV

Wow…. That mouth looks so unkissed and kissable. He was feeling a strong urge that he never felt before.

TWILIGHT'S POV

Doesn't his chest and wings look so strong and warming. She wanted to be enveloped in his wings. Something took over both of them and the next thing you know, they were kissing and kissing and kissing.

Everyone looked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at Zecora. "Luckily for you, I have something for these two, I have diluted the potion, all it takes is a simple motion. Simply get them to say I love you, before it becomes noon" said the zebra. It was 11:59 and just 10 seconds before noon. Luckily they were already going 'I love you dubby bear' and all that gross stuff while they were kissing. The spell wore off and the next thing they knew was that their mouths were on eachother. The two started to get up, but they couldn't. Turns out when the spell gets reversed so does the dilution. Literally. Now there mouths were stuck together. With nothing else to do they kept kissing while all the other ponies were trying to get them unstuck.


	2. Butts and the 'talk'

So far not the greatest progress but oh well :D

PS this is based on an embarrassing situation that I had in this chapter

TWILIGHT'S POV

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun, I have to throw you a welcome to ponyville party, introduce you to everyone and OH MY GOSH I totally forgot about the party did I mention that there's a party?" blasted Pinkie Pie. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

*At sugar cube corner*

"Soooo dizzy. Wooooow Raainnbow Dassshhhhhh. Nice afro," said Pinkie Pie as she took off her blind fold from pin the tail on the pony. "Here let's take a break. Hmmm what about a nice little calm game of eye spy with my little eyes?" suggested Twilight. Everypony nodded their heads. But what she didn't know was that it wasn't going to be a nice little calm game for long.

…..

"Twilight your turn!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. Twilight was thinking. "Hmmmm…. Eye spy with my little eye…. Woahhhhh!" Everyone turned their heads to see a purple mare on the floor and a chair suddenly across the room. "Something that's…" She opened her eyes and she gasped. Well it sounded more like a sniff. What was right in front of her face was Flash's…. Butt? O.O Rainbow Dash burst out laughing and soon enough so was everyone in Ponyville. "Woah easy there fellas, maybe you should do this on your own time?" said Apple Jack. "No! No! I-I It's not what you think! I didn't… uh… Do … that.." stuttered Twilight. "Well… uhm what did you do Twilight?" whispered Fluttershy. "Yes my dear I am in shock and must know what happened," stated Rarity. She realized this would keep going unless she gave them an explanation, and the explanation was barely any better. What in Celestia's name have I gotten myself into. "Well…uh… It kinda went like this. When I fell off my chair I was looking on the ground, when I looked up I was surprised what was in front of me so I gasped…" Said Twilight embarrassedly. "And what exactly was in front of you 'Princess' Twilight?" mocked Rainbow Dash.

"You know…"

"I know what?" she replied with an innocent puppy dog face

"A…. Butt….."

"What kind of butt?"

"RAINBOW! STOP!" (no pun intended ;) screamed Twilight

"Aww twilight, you know we're not gonna stop until we hear what we want to hear," smirked rainbow dash

"fine... it was... flash's" said twilight now imitating fluttershy

"And why exactly was there anything to gasp about?" said rainbow dash slyly

"Uhh.. uhhh... *cough* Becuase I did not expect anything to be right in my vision becuase I did not see it coming when I fell" She said in an official and calm tone

"And was that 'anything' you found a pleasant or unpleasant suprise?"

Twilight felt trapped and the next thing she knew Flash finally cut in.

"Yes now if we could all leave the princess alone. I am her personal guard and it is my duty to protect her. And yes lady rainbow dash please do not be jealous taht i have a earth pony's body while being a pegasus therefore making my butt look huge, thank you" Everyone stared in awe. Then everyone started laughing even Twilight.

"You know what, you're right, I gotta stop being such an egghead and it was pretty funny" laughed twilight.

Soon the party was over and flash and twilight had to go back to the train to the crystal empire. When they were walking it felt like they completely forgot that they were princess and guard. She was behind him but she couldn't look at him without looking... there. She was afraid that she'd be caught staring there when she went back.

"Princess, I just thought that since i am a guard it was my duty to protect you so you don't have to pay me back" Flash winked

Twilight gasped in suprise

"No! I didn't mean it like that... I mean unless you'd like me to see your- uhhh never mind" studdred flash

"Uhh... let's just send a letter to princess celestia. Oh spike!"

*At the Crystal Empire*

Cadance's POV

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_ Today I learned the importance of laughter. It is actually a powerful element. I used to wonder why it was part of the elements of harmony until now. It let's you get over your shame and realize that what you think is bad isn't as bad as it really is._

_Your faithful student_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Even though she didn't explain the situation, she wasn't the only pony who sent the Princess letter's. She supposed since they were sisters that she should give twilight a little 'talk'

*In the private study*

"Today we will be giving you a new subject of magic to study" Said cadance

The smile on twilight's face couldn't be brighter as she was anticipated for the new lesson

"THe subject is: the magic of giving birth and reproduction"

Twilight's mouth hit the floor.

"Would you like an oral lesson or through a textbook?"Asked Cadance

For once in twilight's life she chosed not to use a text book.

"So for home work tomorrow you're going to tell me the enviroment of rape, protection, HIV and seduction," stated princess cadance

Twilight realized that her mouth had been open for 3 hours straight.

Princess Cadance left the room until she was stopped by a dark violet alicorn.

Both princess looked at eachother until both of them burst out laughing so loud.

"So i guess we're gonna have to educate the guards too eh? (sorry im canadian) " laughed Luna

"I guess so"

**if you want to hear the 'talk' with flash review! im waiting on 5 until i update!**


End file.
